


Get Over It

by thevirginasexual



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirginasexual/pseuds/thevirginasexual
Summary: Death is just another part of life really





	

They'd found her body on the side of a dirt road. The news described her as thin, dripping red and crumpled like paper. You thought that was a stupid simile and told Izaya so. It was strange to hear his laughter unaccompanied by his smile, as he agreed. She wasn't crumpled, just a little bent.   
There was a search party looking for her twin. You ask Izaya if he wants to help and he laughs again. He's got to arrange a funeral and talk to the police about the investigation. If her twin turns up dead as well, that'll be double the work for him. Izaya tells you he hopes they never find her. You half-heartedly agree.   
Izaya does a good job with the funeral arrangements. It's a nice day and her small newly covered grave is adorned with pale lilies. Her gravestone only has her name and expiration date. The two of you are the only ones to show up. He says she must not have had anyone who cared about her.    
You guess the two of them have something in common.   
   
A week after the funeral nothing has changed. The twin is still lost. The girl is still dead and Izaya is still busy.   
You keep to yourself most of the time, trying to stay out of Izaya's way. The police keep calling him, though you're not sure why and his boss keeps calling him too. Everyone who calls talks and talks and if you watch long enough Izaya might whisper a word or two.   
Sometimes Izaya stays home on the phone all day or just staring at the computer. You think he's supposed to be at work some of these times, but you've been wrong before and keeping to yourself involves not interrogating him.   
Other times you look through the news, at the pictures of her body, and think about how you would go about describing it. Pale, serene, wrapped in a scarlet bow. You've always liked the romanticized death in novels, the description of light shadows on a calm face and glassy eyes gazing into the inescapable abyss.   
You wonder if her twin turned up, would her body look the same.   
   
You have to work today. Izaya doesn't. He doesn't move while you get ready, doesn't respond though you're sure he hears you say good morning.    
His eyes are open when you're leaving. They're ringed with purple lines. He hasn't slept well since the girl died.   
Or eaten.   
Or talked very much.   
He's only been working and staring at the computer, at the picture of her corpse.   
   
When you come home, it's still quiet and really you shouldn't be surprised when you find his body    
dripping red and    
crumpled    
like    
paper.   
He and his sisters had more than loneliness in common after all. 


End file.
